Neodymium
by Gabrielmanga
Summary: Il n'y avait pas plus grand combat qu'entre la fureur et le calme total. Il se fit un devoir d'en retrouver le juste millieu. Erik/Charles Post X-men First class.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! Alors voici ma première fic en français ( c'est déroutant de savoir que j'ai d'abord écris avec ma langue seconde et non ma langue maternelle...) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! C'est une fic Charles/Erik , ma première Fic concernant ces deux la, alors pardonner moi pour toute erreur que j'aurais pu commetre, surtout celle de français, considérant que je fait énormément beaucoup de fautes!**

**petit point à éclaircir : J'ai hésité longtemps à faire en sorte qu'Erik sois allemand ou polonais... considérant les circonstances du Film, je dirais polonais, mais il parle Allemand quand il est jeune, alors disons que je suis dans une légère impasse, çi quelqu'un peu m'éclaircir sur le sujet, je pourrai faire les petit rectification nécéssaire. **

**j'espère que la fic vous plairas! bien sur il ne s'agit pas d'un one-shot et d'autre chapitre vont suivre! à bientôt!**

**Disclaimer: X-men: first class, et tout les personnage ne m'appartienne pas, sinon Erik et charles serait déja ensemble à l'heure qu'il est!**

**PS : Bon mardi à tous! ; D**

**EDIT : UN GROS MERCI À Cerise pour le beta -reading de ce chapitre! je lui dois beaucoup! : D j'espère que la lecture est plus appréciable maintenant! : D **

Il y avait tant de chose qu'il avait laissé ce jours là. Tant d'espoir qui s'était envolé comme le sable qui lui avait piqué les yeux, égratigné les mains et peut être même asséché son cœur. Il y avait aussi des rêves, des ambitions qui s'étaient échappés de son regard et lui avait donné la motivation et la folie nécessaire pour tout mettre en pièce.

S'il le regrettait ?

Une partie de lui, murmurait que poursuivre ses idéaux n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi. Qu'après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, après tout ses supplices, il pouvait bien se le permettre. La folie, la douleur, l'agonie et la rage auraient pu être une excuse valable pour les décisions qu'il avait prises. Façonner le monde tel qu'on le désire avait toujours été un rêve, que ce soit pour un humain comme pour un mutant. Il voulait rendre le tout réel, aussi utopique que cela puisse paraître.

L'autre partie en revanche…

Cette autre moitié voulait tout abandonner, voulait envoyer promener le coté rationnel de son cerveau, voulait retourner dans le monde qu'il avait appelé le sien il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Il voulait réentendre le son du réfrigérateur qui s'ouvrait quand il voyait qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire des nuits blanches, revoir la boiserie foncée qui ornementait les murs du manoir, les vieux livres poussiéreux qui penchaient légèrement vers la gauche dans la bibliothèque et le plancher tapissé qui atténuait le bruit des pas dans le couloir. Il voulait reconnaître le bruit des chamailleries le matin à table, au déjeuner, sur divers sujets sans importance et retourner à ses parties d'échec nocturnes accompagnées d'un verre de scotch ou de martini, tout dépendait de son humeur.

Mais par dessus tout, Erik voulait revoir celui qui était à sa hauteur, le joueur de pions blanc, le seul qui ait trouvé la juste signification du point entre la fureur et le calme total. Celui qui ne refusait jamais une escapade matinale dans le jardin, à discuter de tout et de rien. Celui qui pouvait le réprimander sans qu'il ne le prenne d'une mauvaise façon. Le seul avec qui il osait s'affronter sur des débats de manière passionnée. Le seul qui réussissait à le faire rire honnêtement.

Il y avait tant de chose qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire…

Charles.

Les deux coté de lui-même était en dualité constante. L'un essayait de lui rappeler toute l'horreur que l'humanité lui avait infligée et combien il était important de s'accrocher à ses idéaux tandis que l'autre voulait le ramener à la chaleur et le confort qu'il avait éprouvé ces dernière semaines.

Dans un sens c'était tout de même égoïste. Le monde ou ses envies…

Pourtant ses désirs devaient être forts pour qu'il se retrouve là, à quelques mètres à peine de l'entrée du manoir, se maudissant lui-même d'être aussi faible par moment. Il ne savait même pas avec certitude ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Charles ? La vie qu'il avait menée là bas ? Il ne pouvait le dire sans qu'un amas de pensées contradictoires l'assaillissent.

Erik n'avait pas revu Charles depuis l'incident de la plage. Non pas qu'il n'en n'ait pas eu l'envie avant. Mais il se disait qu'il devait, en tant qu'ancien meilleur ami, laisser celui-ci digérer tout ça. Ils avaient tout les deux beaucoup perdu cette journée là, surtout Charles qui avait en plus perdu sa «sœur».

En parlant de Raven, il ne lui avait pas fait mention de sa destination quand elle lui a demandé où il allait. C'était juste trop compliqué. A ce moment là, il n'était même pas sur d'avoir assez de courage pour se pointer jusqu'au manoir. Erik savait par contre qu'elle n'essaierait pas de le chercher, la jeune femme étant habituée aux escapades imprévisibles de Magneto, ce qui lui facilitait bien les choses en ce moment. Il s'en réjouit silencieusement.

Le bruit de ses pas dans le gravier fut le seul son qui se fit entendre durant les minutes qui suivirent. Une odeur familière chatouilla ses narine, ramenant en lui une foulé de souvenirs qu'il pensait ne plus avoir depuis longtemps. Il comprit alors que les enfants étaient probablement en train de faire la cuisine. Le souper peut être ? Il trouva cela quand même étrange que cela ne soit pas Charles qui s'était mis à la tâche. L'odeur qui circulait dans l'air n'était définitivement pas sa cuisine. Les enfants ne cuisinaient que très rarement. Quand il y pensa plus profondément, il se rappela que Charles ne devait probablement pas avoir la tête à ça, tenant compte des événements des derniers mois.

Quand ces pieds atteignirent finalement le parquet de l'entrée, la porte se trouvant dans un angle de 90 degré, il ne put cacher la mauvaise impression qui lui rongeait les os. Erik avait la très nette impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, sans trop savoir exactement quoi.

Il resta là un bon moment, debout devant la porte, le vent caressant doucement sa peau, ce qui le fit frissonner. Octobre était plus froid que prévu. Son habit rouge accompagné de sa cape avait été délaissé à son repaire. Bizarrement, l'idée que Charles le voit dans cette habit ne lui avait pas plu, comme si c'était une distance qui se rajoutait entre eux. Erik jugea donc bon de ne pas en rajouter. Il opta pour son fameux col roulé noir qui semblait avoir fait sa marque de commerce dans le manoir autrefois, accompagné de son pantalon beige et de ses chaussures en cuir.

Ce fut avec une extrême hésitation qu'il tourna la poignée de la porte, découvrant avec une légère frustration que celle-ci n'était pas fermée. Il garda cette information dans un coin de sa tête pour rappeler à Charles de la faire verrouiller.

À peine eut-il le temps de mettre quelque pas dans l'établissement, de reconnaître les escaliers autrefois si familiers et les différents tableaux qui ornaient les murs, qu'il se fit empoigner de force par le collet et retourné en arrière contre le mur adjacent à la porte, avec très peu de délicatesse.

Erik sut alors qu'il aurait du écouter ses mauvaises impressions.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, enfoiré ?"

Il reconnut immédiatement la voix bestiale de Hank, dont la poigne s'était renforcée avec le dernier mot de sa phrase.

"Ça fait plaisir de te revoir aussi, Hank…"

Il n'essaya pas de cacher le sarcasme de ses propos. Honnête ou pas, Beast ne l'aurait pas cru.

Celui-ci allait rétorquer quand il se tut soudainement, ne tardant pas à lâcher sa prise par la suite, ce qui amena la confusion sur le visage du Polonais. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir entendu la phrase que prononça Hank qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Professeur X. veut te voir…"

Charles lui avait probablement ordonné de le lâcher. Bizarrement, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il aurait quasiment préféré que Hank lui casse un bras, cela aurait paru plus naturel à ses yeux. Son ami avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir et pourtant… Bien que...quand il y pensait, peut-être que quelque chose de bien pire l'attendait. Il était quand même le télépathe le plus puissant. Mais Magneto n'était pas dupe, ce maudit casque était toujours sur sa tête, même en ce moment, quoique ça n'allait vraiment pas avec ce qu'il portait. De toute façon, il s'en contre-fichait pour l'instant.

"Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne lui fasses rien...surtout dans son état actuel. Tu serais vraiment le pire des enfoirés si tu t'en prenais à lui dans une telle situation."

…Quelle situation ? Franchement, à peine avait-il mit le pied dans l'établissement qu'il se faisait traiter comme le pire des salauds. C'est sûr, ce qu'il avait fait était loin d'être génial, mais il ne faisait que suivre ses idéaux et ce n'est pas comme si il rayait Charles de sa vie, comme pouvait le prouver sa présence au manoir. Allait-il aussi mal que ça ? Bien que leur relation ait été mise dans une situation peu commune, il avait dit sincèrement ces mots sur la plage : il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal…plus jamais. Il se rappelait encore la sensation de ses tripes, se tordant sous la culpabilité de voir une personne si chère à ses yeux, crouler sous la douleur…

"Si tu crois que je suis venu ici avec de telles intentions, tu me connais très mal…"

La créature bleutée ne sut que répondre à ça, laissant le bénéfice du doute à celui-ci. Il pointa du doigt vers les escaliers, ceux qui montait aux étages supérieurs.

"Il se trouve au dernier étage, dans la dernière salle à ta droite. Tu peux maintenant prendre l'ascenseur pour y accéder, on a dû en installer après … enfin peu importe."

Erik aurait bien voulu lui demander de quoi il voulait parler, mais quelque chose l'en dissuada quand il fixa les yeux jaune du chercheur, qui était bien loin de le regarder avec sympathie. Hank se retourna pour lui faire dos avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, d'où l'homme pouvait entendre le cliquetis de la vaisselle et des ustensiles, signe que les enfants étaient probablement en train de préparer la table. Il était en train de se diriger vers les escaliers que la voix de Beast se fit entendre derrière lui.

"Sois content que je n'ai pas prévenu les autres de ta présence. Alex aurait fait pire que de t'écraser contre le mur…"

Erik ne répondit rien à cela et continua l'ascension des escaliers.

Chaque pas le rapprochant de son objectif semblait lui mettre du poids sur ses épaules. Il n'avait jamais réalisé, jusqu'à lors, combien il aurait pu faire de mal, non seulement à Charles, mais à tout le reste de la « famille ». Hank était à d'habitude une boule de self-control matérialisé, mais à en juger par ce qu'il venait de se passer, il pouvait bien voir que le fauve avait une dent contre lui. Une très grosse…

Était-ce pour les avoir abandonner ? Ou quelque chose d'autre, une rancune dont il n'avait pas encore pris compte ? Peut-être le blâmait-il pour avoir emporté Raven ? Ça ne l'étonnerait guère, considérant les sentiments du garçon envers la jeune mutante, qui était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche.

Il prit son temps pour monter chaque marche, prenant bien en compte chaque mur, chaque tableau, chaque fresque, qui ornait les murs du manoir. Il se l'avouait difficilement, mais tout lui avait énormément manqué. Il ne pouvait se vanter de s'être senti chez lui nulle part ailleurs.

Quand il atteignit enfin la porte de la salle où se trouvait Charles, il reconnut immédiatement les environs, et ce qu'il y avait précisément derrière cette porte. De nombreux souvenir lui revinrent à l'esprit. Des soirées passées à siroter son martini, son cavalier noir se faufilant entre deux pions blanc, tandis que Charles affichait une mine qui se voulait pensive, en manipulant sa reine du bout des doigts. Le jeune homme qui essayait de ne pas tricher en lisant dans l'esprit de son ami, Erik qui avait affiché un sourire radieux lorsqu'il fit son premier échec et mat contre le télépathe, tel un enfant qui arrivait finalement à la cheville de son mentor. Tant de souvenirs qu'il croyait avoir enfouis, refaisaient surface.

Il n'était plus vraiment sur de vouloir ouvrir cette porte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Le mutant avait peur.

C'était irrationnel, il n'y avait rien à craindre d'ouvrir une porte, enfin, pas dans le contexte actuel. Néanmoins, il se sentit apeuré de ce qu'il pouvait trouver derrière celle-ci. Peut-être que Charles ne serais plus Charles. C'était idiot, et pourtant…

Quand il appuya sa main doucement sur la poignée, il se rendit compte de l'ironie de la situation. Il y a quelque mois, il aurait fait ce geste avec toute la grâce du monde, tout le naturel et la confiance que pouvait lui apporter le fait d'ouvrir une porte pour retrouver son cher ami l'attendant pour une de leurs nombreuses parties d'échec. Maintenant, c'était avec crainte et nervosité qu'il tourna doucement la poignée, le cliquetis du mécanisme étant le seule son qui s'échappa dans l'air. Même sa respiration semblait s'être arrêtée à l'instant.

Une bouffée d'air chaude l'enveloppa quand la porte fut grande ouverte, signe évident que le foyer était allumé. Il laissa la pièce se dévoiler devant lui un instant. A première vue, absolument rien n'avait changé. Les deux fauteuils étrangement confortables malgré leurs âges avancés se tenaient au centre de la pièce, où se tenait au milieu une table en bois teinté, qui n'avait clairement qu'une seule utilité, celle-ci se trouvant sur la dite table : le jeu d'échec. Ce qui choqua Erik à première vue, fut que tous les pions du jeu n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis leur dernière partie. Ils étaient tous resté au même endroit. Si l'homme n'avait pas trouvé Charles dans la pièce, il aurait probablement souri à ce fait.

Celui-ci était attablé devant son bureau, son regard fixé sur un tas de feuilles de papier éparpillées sur la surface. L'élément qui sauta le plus aux yeux du mutant était les cernes qui encerclaient les paupières presque fermées du télépathe, signe évident qu'il avait probablement autant dormi que lui, ce qui voulait dire : très peu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir si fatigué. Déprimé peut-être, mais pas physiquement. Il avait quelques difficultés à imaginer Charles dans un état aussi sombre que celui-ci. Le professeur ne leva même pas les yeux quand Erik tenta de s'approcher du bureau. Il put même apercevoir que celui-ci essayait presque de se cacher en dessous du bureau. Erik se dit qu'il peut-être était-il mal à l'aise de le revoir après si longtemps, surtout quand on considérait les circonstances de son départ. Il ne le plaignait pas. À sa place, il n'aurait probablement même pas voulu lui ouvrir la porte.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Ce ne fut qu'après que le jeune homme déposa sa plume et leva enfin c'est yeux vers Erik, qu'il prit finalement la parole.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à une visite ce soir. Je dois dire que je suis surpris."

Le polonais aurait bien aimé savoir s'il était agréablement surpris ou ennuyé, mais considérant les événements précédents, il y avait peu de chance que ce soit la première option. Il y avait des limites à la bonté d'un homme. Charles n'avait prononcé qu'une seule phrase, et déjà, il se mettait à douter sur les raisons de sa venue. Si raisons il y avait. Il était presque content que le casque soit posé sur sa tête. Cela lui évitait bien des questionnements et d'ennuis inutiles.

"Je dois dire que mes coéquipiers font de bien piètre partenaire d'échec…"

Et cela était vrai, Magneto n'avait plus retouché à un seul jeu d'échec depuis son départ, chose qu'il n'aimerait pas se vanter devant le jeune télépathe. Honneur d'homme sans doute.

Charles afficha un léger sourire à sa remarque, avant de se rasseoir plus confortablement sur la…chaise ? N'y avait-il pas un fauteuil avant ?

"Je suis content de voir que tu te portes bien. Tu es en un morceau."

Erik sentit son estomac se tordre à ce propos. Le ton qu'avait employé le mutant n'avait rien de rassurant. C'était un mélange de tristesse et d'une touche de mélancolie. Ce qui accentua le sentiment de confusion et la mauvaise impression de toute à l'heure. Quelque chose clochait définitivement.

"Et toi, Charles ? Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air dans ton assiette je dois dire."

Un rire légèrement forcé s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme, ses mains jointes devant lui, laissant une touche d'épuisement transparaître dans ses yeux. Charles avait l'air si fatigué…

"Je dois dire que ces derniers temps ont été difficiles. Fonder une école est beaucoup de travail, et dans mon état actuel, encore plus. Hank et la bande disent que j'en fais un peu trop, ce qui n'est probablement pas faux…Mais cela m'empêche de trop penser."

Le contrôleur de métal ne put empêcher la curiosité le gagner, même s'il s'attendait à recevoir du silence en retour.

"A penser à quoi exactement ?"

Ses yeux qui étaient autrefois d'un bleu éclatant, maintenant ternes, se fixèrent sur ceux gris-vert d'Erik avec une certaine tristesse cachée par un voile de légère frustration.

"Ne pose pas de question à laquelle tu as déjà la réponse…Mon ami."

Erik dût retenir la surprise qui allait s'échapper de ses poumons. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu ces deux mots. Cela le comblait d'une certaine réjouissance, mais dans un autre sens, il pensa avec obstination qu'il ne le méritait pas. Pas après tout ça. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir laissé de côté ses premières pensées qu'il porta attention au reste de la phrase que venait de dire Charles. Il serait stupide de dire qu'Erik n'avait pas d'idée sur l'objet de ces pensées. Si l'homme avait passé autant de temps à se remémorer la scène sur cette satanée plage, le télépathe avait du en faire de même.

"Tu te demandes sûrement ce qui m'amène ici…malgré les circonstances."

Étrangement, le télépathe ne dit rien pendant un moment, semblant peser le pour et le contre de sa réponse. Ce n'est qu'après quelques bonnes minutes qu'il releva la tête vers celle d'Erik.

"Non… Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, c'est moi qui serais venu voir comment tu allais."

C'était exactement ce genre de chose qui faisait que Charles Francis Xavier était Charles Francis Xavier. Il avait beau dire quelque chose de si direct, l'homme en face de lui ne put que se taire et accepter la situation actuelle. Il ne le jugeait pas, ne le blâmait pas, peu importe les circonstances.

"Tu sais… J'aurais presque préféré que tu m'en veuille à mort, que tu me détestes…C'est ce que toute personne censée aurait fait, comme Hank, Sean et Alex."

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les traits du télépathe.

"Depuis quand est-tu quelqu'un de rationnel, Erik ?"

Il marqua un point, un coup pour son ego. Charles poursuivit ses propos avant que son ami ne puisse rétorquer.

"Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir suivi la voie que tu as choisie. Le seul regret que j'ai, est que ces bons jours ne reviendront probablement jamais."

Depuis quand est ce que le jeune homme était devenu pessimiste ? Lui étant d'habitude une boule d'optimisme à l'état pur ?

"Si tu me prouves que j'ai tort dans mes idéaux et que les hommes finissent par être aussi bons que tu le prétends, ce dont je doute très fort, peut-être que ces jours reviendront plus vite que tu ne le penses ?"

Ce n'était pas son habitude de réconforter les gens de la sorte, mais quelque chose dans le regard de son ami le dissuada d'écraser les quelques brins d'espoirs qu'il lui restait. Un autre rire chargé de tristesse s'échappa du télépathe.

"Malheureusement mon ami, je ne pourrai plus entraîner Hank dans sa course, ou te regarder pousser Sean du haut de cette coupole satellite…ou même prendre des marches avec toi dans le jardin à l'aube…"

Erik avait un très mauvaise pressentiment. Que voulait-il dire ?

"Qu'est ce qui te retient ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

Cela prit quelques minutes à Charles pour se dégager du bureau, dont il s'était un peu trop collé jusqu'à maintenant pour ensuite se diriger lentement…en roulant, vers Erik, qui réalisa pour la première fois que la chaise sur lequel il était assis jusqu'à maintenant, n'était pas une chaise ordinaire. Les socles situés à la base de la chaise pour tenir ses pieds lui donnèrent la réponse sur quel genre de fauteuil exactement c'était…

C'était un fauteuil roulant.

"Mais c'est…"

Les yeux du télépathe s'embrumèrent un instant, se voilant de quelque chose que Magneto n'arriva à nommer. Il resta silencieux devant le regard plus que surpris d'Erik.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est temporaire n'est-ce pas ?"

Cela lui prit beaucoup de self-control pour que sa voix ne change pas de son habituelle monotonie. Les yeux de l'homme sur le fauteuil se dirigèrent vers le coté, cherchant les mots qui pourraient construire sa futur phrase.

La balle avait atteint la moelle épinière en dessous de la 7e vertèbre cervicale et au-dessus de la vertèbre lombaire L2, qui a résulté en une paraplégie complète…

Le temps sembla s'arrêter à ce moment. Sa respiration, sa circulation sanguine et ses pensées parurent faire un arrêt net. Charles était paralysé des membres inférieurs. L'incident de la plage, la balle qui l'avait touchée…Maintenant tout devenait clair : la haine que les enfants lui abordaient, le fait que ce n'est point Charles qui l'avait accueilli au manoir, l'installation d'ascenseurs. Tout prenait du sens maintenant.

Il avait foutu son meilleur ami en chaise roulante…

Erik réajusta ses pensées. Hank n'aurait pas dû lui casser un bras, mais les quatre membres.

Le métal de la pièce se mit à s'agiter sur place, signe évident que Magneto était beaucoup plus affecté par cette révélation qui ne voulait le faire voir. Ses pupilles s'étaient rétractées en deux minuscules cercles malgré le taux de lumière non-négligeable. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement pendant que des perles de sueur froide coulaient sur ses tempes. Il n'arrivait pas à digérer le fait que poursuive ses idéaux, faire ce qu'il considérait juste, avait fini par créer des résultats aussi désastreux. Ils avaient tout les deux perdu beaucoup, mais maintenant qu'il regardait l'homme en face de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait vraiment été, en effet, le pire des salauds dans cette histoire. Charles lui avait tant donné pour qu'il puisse accomplir ses rêves : il lui avait donné le secret pour contrôler son pouvoir, pour finalement devenir le mutant qu'il est aujourd'hui. C'était l'homme qui donnait toujours sans jamais vouloir quelque chose en retour. Ils avaient partagé tant de chose, trouvé tant de sens à leur existences ensemble, et pourtant…

Erik lui avait tout pris…

Charles lui avait tout donné…

La seule chose qu'il avait reçu en retour dans tout ça, était une chaise roulante, des mois de réhabilitations, et un manoir avec deux personnes en moins…

"Charles…Je…"

Il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à formuler des phrase cohérentes…le métal de la pièce commençait à vibrer plus fort sous l'effet du choc. Il devait vraiment se calmer.

"Ça va…Ne t'en fais pas. Je commence à m'y faire."

Un presse-papier situé non loin des deux hommes virevolta à travers la pièce à cette phrase.

"Nom de dieu Charles ! Je t'ai foutu en putain de chaise roulante ! Je t'ai tant pris ! Déteste-moi, frappe moi, mais fais quelque chose !"

C'était selon la logique des choses. Tout homme normal l'aurait éternellement maudit, l'aurait fait souffrir autant qu'il l'avait fait souffrir. Pourquoi Charles devait se rattacher à cette bonté ? Il devait laisser couler, il devait faire sauter le bouchon de sa colère, ou sinon qui sait ce qui arrivera ?

Les mains du Polonais se retrouvèrent sur les accoudoirs de la chaise, son visage à proximité de celui de Charles, son sang pompant dans ses veines à une vitesse folle sous le coup de la frustration, de la culpabilité et de la honte. Autant qu'il devait diminuer sa rage, Charles devait la laisser aller, il devait trouver le juste milieu, comme il lui avait tant appris.

"Frappe moi, Charles, montre-moi que tu me détestes, que tu m'en veux pour tout ce qui s'est passé, pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Hais-moi !"

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de crier sur son ami d'une telle manière, mais pour sa propre santé mental, il se devait de le faire. Il ne pouvait supporter voir son ami toujours lui pardonner, toujours s'en faire pour les autres, toujours penser à tout le monde sauf à lui-même. C'est lorsque les yeux terriblement bleu du télépathe se plongèrent dans les siens qu'il comprit vite que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance.

"Désolé, mon ami, mais je ne peux pas… Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ça allait arriver. Un accident est un accident… Dans tes yeux, il était facile de voir que tu le regrettais après avoir évité cette balle."

Il marqua une légère pose en abaissant son visage, pour essayer de regarder le plancher. Chose plutôt ardue, considérant la proximité d'Erik.

"Une guerre est mêlée de sacrifice dans les deux camps, Tu as souffert des Nazis, de Shaw. Moi j'ai perdu mes jambes. Considère que nous sommes quittes."

Charles n'était définitivement pas un homme normal. Erik ne trouva rien à redire à ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était stupide, c'était insensé. Leurs vies n'étaient pas un concours de sacrifices…et pourtant, ses mains quittèrent les accoudoirs et il se releva tranquillement, le métal de la pièce se calmant finalement.

Avant qu'un des deux ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un frappa quelque fois à la porte avant d'entre-ouvrir celle-ci. Hank se trouva dans l'embrasure.

"Professeur ? Le souper est servi."

"Merci Hank, j'arrive tout de suite…"

Magneto resta debout, alors que le télépathe roula lentement vers la sortie, en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder son ami au passage. Ce n'est que quand celui-ci arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte que ses lèvres se remirent à bouger.

"Ce serait agréable si tu restais manger avec nous. En considérant le fait que tu n'ais pas dîné à force d'attendre à l'extérieur… Tu es sûrement affamé, et tu me dois encore la partie d'échec que nous n'avons toujours pas terminé…"

Son regard se posa sur le dit jeu d'échec qui reposait sur la table, un petit sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Erik n'eut pas le courage de lui dire non, même si ses coéquipiers se demanderaient sûrement où il se trouvait. Il suivit Charles a contrecœur, se doutant bien que les enfants ne seraient pas aussi enclin que lui à le revoir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Une autre chapitre! Désolé de l'attente plutot longue pour celui-çi, je ferai attentioner de poster plus souvent maintenant. **

**Savourez!**

**Disclaimers : bien évident les persos et X-men ne m'appartienne pas, sinon il y aurais longtemps qu' Erik et Charles se serait marier sinon... **

**ps: JOYEUX MARDI! : D * lance des confettis Souris et Requin un peu partout en visionnante des videos,des interviews et en lisant des fanfics de Fassavoy/cherik * J'adore les mardis! XD**

Le silence était à couper au couteau. Les trois regards posés sur lui n'aidaient vraiment pas à la situation actuelle, tandis qu'il déplaça sa cuillère pour prendre une autre gorgé de potage. Les trois jeunes hommes n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis le début du repas, chose qui dans un sens énervait Erik au plus haut point. Il n'était pas télépathe mais il pouvait sentir la haine, la désapprobation, la colère et la douleur s'échapper de leur être, comme des vis qui perçait sa peau pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Ce n'était point quelque chose qu'il avait permis à quiconque de faire depuis toujours. L'homme avait oublié la douleur du mépris jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Charles ne disait pas un mot, probablement en crainte de le faire, par peur que les reproches et les insultes éclatent telle une cascade d'eau froide sur Magneto. Il se contentait de siroter sa propre portion de potage en ne levant aucunement les yeux de son assiette.

Erik se dit intérieurement que le télépathe était peut être prêt a passé le souper en silence, mais s'il y avait une chose que le manipulateur de métal avait appris de Charles, c'était que les indifférences ne se règle pas en fuyant la source du problème. Source qui se résumait un peu en sa personne en ce moment. Il décida donc de briser la glace.

« Ça fait un bail…. »

Les trois jeunes hommes ne répondirent rien pour un moment, comme si ils décideraient silencieusement des mots ou plutôt des insultes qu'ils pourraient lui lancer par la tête. Alex fut le premier à répondre.

«On aurait pu s'en passé d'un visite disons…»

«ALEX!»

La vois de Charles fut retentissante dans la pièce, quelque chose qui n'était pas familier dans la résidence des Xaviers et encore moins quand la dite voix était suivit d'un regard désapprobateur, les sourcils froncé et le visage aucunement serein. Un soupire légèrement mélangé as de la tristesse se glissa par la suite.

« Je sais qu'il y a eu…certains évènements qui on donner naissance à cette atmosphère tendu, mais j'aimerais, s'il vous plait, que vous agissez comme avant. Ne serais-ce que pour m'accorder le soulagement d'une nostalgie douloureuse… »

Le silence dans la salle a mangé se fut beaucoup plus intolérable pour Erik, les enfants le regardait avec une certaine pitié et un léger brin de remord. Il savait pertinemment que les enfants l'écouteraient sans ronchonner à cause de son état actuel, et il ne savait pas trop si c'était un soulagement ou une insulte. Charles était quelqu'un de fière, il ne se permettrait pas de voir son ami se faire prendre en pitié, situation difficile ou pas, mais ce qui attrapa le plus son attention en ce moment, c'était les mots qu'il avait prononcé, ou plutôt, le choix de mots qu'il avait utilisé.

Une nostalgie ? Charles souffrait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraitre, et même devant les yeux refroidit par les années de solitude du manipulateur de métal, c'était évident. Erik n'en glissa pas mots, essayant de plutôt aider Charles as calmé l'atmosphère étouffante de la pièce, qui avait l'air de peser autant sur les épaules du télépathe que sur les siennes.

« Si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne compte pas rester très longtemps… Je venais pour regarder l'étendu des…dégâts. »

En réalité, il ignorait encore ce qu'il l'avait forcé à venir, mais valait mieux que les enfants n'en sachent rien, même Charles, qui d'ordinaire lui aurait demandé de ne pas lui mentir, continuait de regarder sa soupe d'un air fatiguer, épuisé, abattu.

Alex se leva d'un bond, faisant quasiment renverser sa soupe si ce n'était pas de Hank qui stabilisa le bol fermement entre ses doigts griffus. La veine qui ressortit de son front rougit laissait aucune place au doute de ce qui allait suivre. Cela ne sera pas plaisant à entendre.

« Alors t'aurais dû jamais venir, pauvre con. Tes vraiment doué pour tourner le fer dans les plaies des autres aussi ! Si ça ne serais pas de Charles, je t'aurais déjà paralysé bien plus que juste les jambes !»

Un poing fermement placé sur la table fut la conclusion de la conversation, alors que Alex sortie de la pièce, en laissant derrière lui une marque brulante sur la nappe, et le regard ébahit mais approbateur des autres jeunes. Erik resta muet devant cette démonstration de colère, et semblait trouver un intérêt particulier envers la porcelaine de son assiette. L'amertume de la situation remplaçait le goût du potage qu'il venait d'avaler. Il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder les autres pour voir qu'ils avaient chacun envie de laisser aller leur colère comme venait de le faire Alex. Erik savait qu'ils avaient chacun une bonne raison, mais ses idéaux lui faisait aussi rappeler qu'il ne pouvait se haïr pour avoir choisis la voit qu'il considérait comme juste. Charles l'avait compris cette journée l'a sur la plage, si il l'aurait voulu, il aurait pu defiger Shaw, il aurait pu l'empêcher d'aller seule dans le sous-marins, il aurait pu faire tant de chose pour l'empêcher de tuer Shaw, et pourtant, il le laissa faire…

_Je ne vous retiens pas de partir, je le pourrai…_

_Mais je ne le ferais pas._

C'était bien Charles, il voulait le laisser faire ce qu'il considérait bien, il ne le forcerait jamais à rien, c'était à lui, et seulement à lui, de suivre la route qu'il voulait. Les enfants ne voyaient en lui qu'un traitre, mais il savait que Charles voyait en lui que des idéaux différents. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il n'essaya pas de pousser celui-ci à le suivre. Ils étaient tous les deux différent, et c'est ce qui fessait que le télépathe ne fessait pas partir des personne qui lui lançait des regards noirs en ce moment. Le jeune homme l'avait accepté, comme il accepte aussi bien les humains de cette planète, même si il essayait de le faire changer d'avis, Charles ne serait plus Charles sans ce sentiment de confort et d'appartenance que l'on ressent quand on entre en contact avec lui. C'était peut-être un don de mutant caché qu'il n'avait pas encore découvert, qui sait… ?

Avant d'avoir pu commencer à penser à quoi dire aux deux autres jeunes hommes restant dans la salle à manger, Charles roula tranquillement loin de la table, se retournant pour sortir de la pièce. Hank et Sean le regardait avec une légère confusion avant de se dissiper pour laisser la place à la peine en voyant le visage épuisé du professeur.

« Prof ? »

La voix inquiète de Sean n'encouragea pas la nervosité de Magneto, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser au fait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas dû mettre les pieds ici.

« Tout va bien, Sean, j'ai juste besoin de me reposer, je vais prendre un bain… »

Hank se leva tranquillement de sa chaise.

« Est-ce que vous voulez que… »

Le professeur secoua légèrement la tête avec une légère teinte d'irritation, chose rare considérant le ton attentionné de Hank qui n'avait rien d'insultant.

« Non ça iras, je peux me débrouiller seul. »

Le jeune homme disparu derrière l'encadrement de la porte, laissant les trois hommes derrière dans un silence inconfortable. Erik, dans un effort de conversation, laissa la question qui lui brulait la langue sortir.

« Il n'aime pas qu'on l'assiste ? »

Sean secoua la tête en répondant par le négatif, avec un ton qui fit comprendre à l'homme mutant qu'il n'obtiendra pas plus de réponse que ça, il s'efforça alors de demander des informations avec la seule personne qui semblait lui répondre.

« Hank…Comment c'est passé la réhabilitation de Charles ? »

La dite créature semblait hésiter un moment avant de répondre, probablement en train de juger si c'était une bonne chose de lui en parler ou pas, ou même si la colère et la haine qui lui abordait ne devrait pas le faire taire et ignorer ces propos. Ce fut avec un ton légèrement ambré de tristesse qu'il répondit a Magneto.

« Et bien…ça l'a été beaucoup plus dure que prévu, disons que les dommages à sa moelle épinière était important, alors toute activité quotidienne as dû être mit en révision, il a dû apprendre as utilisé ces bras comme jamais auparavant, ce qui as causé beaucoup d'endolorissement des muscles contenus dans ceux-ci, alors certaines journées il était cloué au lit simplement parce que ces bras lui faisait trop mal… »

Sean s'interposa dans la conversation avec un ton qui se voulait accusateur.

« Tu essayeras de prendre un bain quand tu peux pas te servir de tes jambes, et des bras qui te font très mal. »

Erik resta silencieux au commentaire de Sean, visualisant dans son esprit un Charles qui effectuait avec difficulté chaque action du quotidien.

« …Est ce qu'il a toujours refusé qu'on l'assiste ? »

Dans un sens, il pouvait comprendre le refus de son ami à vouloir qu'on le materne, s'il était à sa place, il n'aimerait pas se faire traiter comme un enfant qui ne sait rien faire seule.

« La plupart du temps oui… » La voix de Hank semblait vouloir continuer sa phrase, mais il resta silencieux, ce fut alors Sean qui continua pour lui.

« Tu devrais voir les ma- »

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre de l'étage au-dessus, ce qui fit lever la tête au trois hommes en se posant de multiple question concernant la source du bruit.

« Ca proviens de la salle de bain… » Le ton inquiet de Hank n'aidait pas Magneto alors qu'il se leva.

_Charles…_

Ces pieds agirent d'eux même et il se précipita au deuxième étage, enjambant les escaliers deux par deux, et regrettant de ne pas avoir la mutation de le faire trois par trois , ce fut avec le souffle court et haletant qu'il atteignit la porte de la salle de bain, qui était fermé à clé. Il frappa à la porte en 3 coups en se servant des jointures de ses doigts sur la surface de bois foncé. Le silence était tout ce qui se fit entendre pendant les prochaine secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement et un « oui ? » faible parvenu aux oreilles de l'homme, ce qui ne calma aucunement la nervosité et l'inquiétude qui submergeait Erik.

« Charles ? Est-ce-que ça va ? »

Le sujet tarda à donner une réponse, il y avait un bruit de chair contre le carrelage, signe qu'il était probablement allongé sur le sol. Le robinet avait cessé de couler, et seulement quelque goutte d'eau semblait tomber de celui-ci. Erik ne se fit pas prié d'attendre, et utilisa son pouvoir pour déverrouiller la porte. Ce fut avec un élan qu'il ouvrit celle-çi et regarda la pièce, avant de poser son regard sur le plancher, l'a ou ce trouvais un Charles étendu sur les tuiles blanche et bleu de la salle de bain, sa chaise roulante se trouvant à proximité de ce dernier. Son visage était crispé de douleur et ses mains appuyés sur son flanc gauche. Peu importe la réponse que lui donnerais Charles, Magneto savait bien qu'il n'allait pas du tout.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il essaya de camouflé le ton inquiet de sa voix, qui semblait au bord du tremblement avant de faire quelque pas et de s'accroupir au côté du télépathe.

« J'ai voulu embarqué dans la baignoire, mais j'ai glissé...Je vais bien, ça arrive souvent. »

C'est à ce moment que le plus vieux regardant avec attention le corps beaucoup plus maigre qu'à l'accoutumer du jeune mutant. Celui-ci était couvert de divers bleus et brûlures, probablement causé par le refus d'assistance pendant la réhabilitation. La serviette encerclant ces hanches et tombant jusqu'à ces tibias semblait rendre son corps encore plus fragile qu'il ne l'était déjà. La boule dans la gorge d'Erik semblait vouloir remonter en voyant le tout. Il se demandait vraiment à ce moment pourquoi Charles semblait lui pardonner alors qu'il était dans un tel état.

« Je vais t'aider, Charles »

La personne en question se tendit immédiatement et essaye de reculer en utilisant ces bras. Visiblement agiter.

« Non ! Je vais bien, je suis capable de m'occuper de moi-même, tu peux sortir… »

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'obstination actuelle du télépathe, ce qui ne le découragea pas à s'accroupir plus près du jeune mutant.

« Ça va, Erik, je vais bien, Sors ! » Sa voix était devenue tremblotante et chétive, signe qu'il était sur le bord des larmes, une chose très rarement associés avec Charles Francis Xavier. Erik se trouva un peu déstabilisé par cette attitude chez son ancien meilleur ami, lui qui était ne boule d'optimisme, de positivisme et de bonheur d'habitude, mais il ne flancha pas, Le jeune homme était quelqu'un d'obstiner, mais Erik était quatre fois pire.

« Je ne te materne pas Charles, j'agis en tant que ton meilleur ami, et te voir étalé sur les carrelages de la salle de bain, couvert de blessures, et en piètre santé, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais c'est très loin de me plaire. »

Le ton était autoritaire, mais il y avait une certaine douceur dans ces propos qui portas le télépathe a se calmer, ce concentrant sur les mots qu'il venait de prononcer et y trouvant un certain réconfort. Les yeux bleus du jeune homme était humide et brillant, signe évident de sa grande fatigue.

« Allez, je te soulève, tu gardes la serviette, je te pose dans le bain, et après je te laisse tranquille. »

Charles ne répondit pas, mais le silence fut une confirmation pour Erik qui le souleva en passant un bras derrière ces genoux et son torse. Un petit son surpris naquis des lèvres du télépathe, avant que Magneto penche son ami vers l'avant pour le déposer très doucement dans la baignoire, découvrant avec un certain soulagement que l'eau n'était pas trop chaude. Il laissa Charles s'installer plus confortablement dans le bain, agenouiller a côté de celui-ci. l'eau ruissela lentement de l'épaule jusqu'au ventre du jeune mutant, qui s'efforça de rester le plus neutre possible face a une situation pour le moins embarrassante. Erik pouvait , sans aucun don de télépathie, sentir que son ami avait honte, extrêmement honte. Il était humilié, et arracher a sa dignité. Parfois, quand les circonstances étaient dure, il pouvait se réconforter en disant qu'il était toujours entier, qu'il avait toujours son amour-propre, sa dignité et sa liberté. Mais maintenant, et ça le manipulateur de métal pouvais le sentir, il n'avait plus rien de tous cela. Tout était partis cette journée sinistre sur la place de Cuba.

Il lui avait tout pris…

maintenant Charles pouvait seulement se rattacher a une petit chose, dont Erik ne savait pas si cela suffisait.

L'espoir.

L'homme se leva lentement, honorant ses propos précédents sur le fait de laisser le télépathe seul a lui-même, et sans plus d'embarras de sa pars. il avait déjà commencer a faire un pas vers la porte qu'il sentit une main s'agripper fermement a son poignet gauche, une main humidifier par une eau chaude et légèrement salé avec différent sels marins pour relaxer les muscles. Charles ne prononça pas un mot, mais retint sa poigne jusqu'à ce que le Polonais retourne sur ses pas pour se rassoir , accompagner d'un petit banc cette fois, à coté de la baignoire. Il ne voulait probablement plus rester seul, et ça , Erik pouvait le comprendre plus que n'importe quoi au monde.

_Erik,vous n'êtes pas seul._

Quand il vit quelque goutte , qui ne provenait pas du robinet ,troublé la tranquillité de l'eau du bain, il se décida as prononcé les mots qui l'avait réconforté tant de fois jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Charles, Tu n'est plus seul…»

À ces mots, l'homme en question sembla arrêter de respirer pendant un moment, son regard caché par ces cheveux mouiller et son angle de vue qui était fixé sur l'eau du bain,avant que ces épaules se mirent a sursauter a fréquent irrégulières,signe qui n'était point trompeur aux yeux d'Erik. Il s'avança donc pour offrir le seule réconfort qui semblait suffire dans ce genre de situation. Primo : Enlever ce satané casque qui commençait franchement a lui démanger,il pouvait savoir que son ami ne tenterait rien dans une tel situation, et il savait que Charles n'était point ce genre d'homme et secundo : enrouler deux bras fermement autour des épaules du jeunes homme, en déposant lentement sa tête sur celle humide du télépathe, pendant que celui ci laissa finalement le bouchon éclater , et étouffa un cri de peine et de désespoir dans le pull à col rouler du Polonais. Il n'avait jamais entendu un tel son de la bouche de son meilleur ami , et franchement, il espérait ne jamais l'entendre a nouveau. Son coeur se renversa dans tout les sens pendant que Charles avait décider d'assaillir de son point gauche, le torse de son ami,signe évident qu'il laissait finalement aller toute la peine et la frustration qu'il dissimulait en lui. Erik le laissa faire, il allait probablement avoir quelque courbature et ecchymose demain,mais ça, il s'en fichait éperdument pour l'instant. C'était un peu de soulagement pour l'homme qui avait tout perdu, l'homme qui n'avait plus de liberté. Après un dernier gémissement suivit d'un flot de larmes qui se promenait de ses yeux jusqu'à ces lèvres, le jeune mutant laissa son dernier cri s'étouffer entre les bras de Magneto , qui renforças son étreinte pour dissiper la colère qui régnait dans le coeur de Charles Xavier.

« Moi aussi je vais avoir des marques sur le corps après ça….On est quittes. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus, un sourire honnête se dessina sur les lèvres du télépathe , sa tête toujours pressé contre le torse de l'autre homme.

**Les Review sont appréciés!**


End file.
